


A Study in Knee Protection

by infiniteshooshpapping



Series: Adventures of Space Band [1]
Category: The Adventures of Space Marching Band
Genre: Knee Pads, Object Penetration, Other, Tubas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteshooshpapping/pseuds/infiniteshooshpapping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Band Members have very important knee pad-related business to attend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Knee Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please don't think this is a serious work of mine. My marching band ships two of our directors and the result is awful fanfiction written by other members of the band that asked me to post to my account. Also I literally don't care about formatting or editing, so I won't be changing anything in this "series" after it has been posted.

It was a cold late October night. I had just got back from a band contest, so it was around midnight. I was alone in the band room because I had stayed after to fix my tuba. The lights were out except for a flashlight I happened to have which was sitting on top of a wall of tuba cases in front of me. I had the feeling that something was watching me as I heard the doors open. I turned around and saw nothing so I dismissed it as just the wind and continued working on the tuba. A few minutes later I heard what sounded like someone mumbling and all I could make out we're two syllables, but even then I couldn't hear it well so I dismissed that too as just the building settling. As I was finishing the work on my tuba someone from behind grabbed my mouth and whispered in my ear,"Forget your knee pads?" It was Andy. He began violently shoving a pair of knee pads into my anus with his shlong.  
My anus hurt so bad and it was also bleeding, but somehow I was enjoying it. Then, the lights flashed on and Will said."Andy, what are you doing?!?" Andy pulled his tongue out of my war and turned his head 180 degrees to face Will and said,"If you don't got your pad that will make me so sad." Andy jumps into the air flying by using his arms and legs to flap. He flew out the percussion doors into that cold and late October night.


End file.
